Spammer Royale
The Weegeepedia Spammer Royale is the third installment of Epic Rap Battles of Weegeepedia, and the third episode of Season 1. It features betrayer of Weegeepedia, LLRWeegee. Spammer and Account Spammer, Ivan D. Famous Spammer, SanicGee. Wikia-Wide (and even YouTube as Dick McQueer) Spammer, Assfag. And entire group of spammers (Aka, one guy), AMFA. Characters LLRWeegee Ivan Durachok Assfag SanicGee AMFA Lyrics LLRWEEGEE VERSHIS IVAN VERSHIS SANICGEE VERSHIS ASHFAD VERSHIS THE EMFEH BEGIN LLR: Picture a user sitting next to a computer, Learning from your edits to become a much better editor. Now, picture a 2 million spammer betraying king Who can spam all over your dumb fakegees! Try to Duel with me, Durachok, you must be insane! I'll bring back TheAmazingHypneegee and take a bite of your Lifeboat! I'm Always so on top of my game. I am the best! My jet's in the Terminal waiting for me to destroy your blank head! I rock the Wikis and the Minecraft games! You rock as many Oscars as those schleps in the A.M.F.A! Next time you're filling up those jowls with three steaks and soufflé, Check the trades; see me Amblin to my next big play! I produce various wikis and make pages for all ages. You produce various Greegees making one of two faces! Maybe next time I visit, you'll be a bit more gracious! Now kiss my full moon and just bask in my greatness! Ivan Durachok: That was a close encounter... of the turd kind, But there won't be a pretty ending this time. Half your millions should go to my brilliance! Now brace yourself as I reveal my alternates! I'm the master… of suspense, so intense, No defense against Durachok once he presents! (Ahh!) My skill is enormous, orchestrate various performance. You're more horrible than the AMFA'S rampage on weed and bullshit! C'mon! Sockpuppets and Muppets to stir the fears up! I squeeze screams out of Greegee's fear (uh...)! I'm the best mamma-jamma ever stood behind the computa! Damage panderers and haunt you like the last SPAMMA! SanicGee: Cunt! Gemme ey Tieleynall. Stahp rhimieng, y'ul! LLRr, u gut nuo stiel, dawg. Em da keng of dailog! Ders onlee 1 weekee eye kow u frum, Und E've shen moar blud en da showa wheeen I stubed mie tow en 1. Nuw allew meh 2 atteck Evin deh heck. Doo 2 Warr of de Warlds, a falur's wut eye lable u. Et luked lik sum selot bulshet de emfa wood doo! Coments dat eye right ain't de… clenesht, (Fek!) Butt wen eye grep mekcs E'm de… menesht. (Dick!) Falchon Lavar is a… genius. A bad madda fugga frem de wellet 2 da penish! Assfag: "Geniush" is a powerful word, but there's no reason to use it, 'Less you're talking about this user, then there's really nothing to it. Everything I do is uncanny. Every single edit a spamming made exactly how I wanna make it. Do another fix from spam and get it right, 127 times! I'll make you learn to love me! I'm the bomb, drop ultra untolerant rhymes! Like HYpneegee, make you all fall to your knees, beat LLRWeegee the Color Blue! Wikia is the worst waste of potential since the A.M.F.A DUDES! A.M.F.A Leader: That's enough! I've heard enough crap from all of you! Why don't I come down there and show you what a real spammer can do? I swoop low with the rules ya homo, no Nazis or something, I work solo. If there's one thing I've learned, bitch, this site is about mother fucking spamming! I make those edits, y'all, mother fucking spamming! Even make SanicGee clean up some mother fucking spamming! I set up shop and got a few drops of that Got Milk spamming! Rose to Alphaweegee, now I got that socks made of silk spamming! I ain't got that guilt spamming! I don't give a fuck! I take my IP's to the bank, and I change 'em with my nuts! I give the spammers what they love while the users say I'm evil! Got no time to read reviews while I'm working on the sequel! Got a gift from above and the eyes of an devil! When it comes to blowing up wikis, no director is my equal! Category:Raps Category:ERBOW Category:Season 1